Last Moments
by InsideTheFangirlsHead
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. What was going on in the heads of the tributes in the 74th Hunger Games Before they died? Featuring Rue, Thresh, Marvel, Glimmer,Foxface, District Three and Others!
1. Chapter 1: Oakley West, District 7

**First chapter, woohoo here we go :)**

** I do not, repeat not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Whenever I got a splinter back home my mother would always say this:<br>"If it's fast it wont hurt, Oakley." I'd then wipe the tears from my face and tell her okay. I feel the same way now.  
>I got to the cornucopia in time to see the tributes start falling. It was a prime example of the careers at work. The big ones from two are hacking through the swarm. I see the girl-Clove- stab a District Nine tribute as he fights with that girl who was on fire. The pretty ones from District One are gutting the cornucopia by searching for supplies and weapons. I am positive one of said weapons will be the cause of my death.<br>I'm not worried about. I'm worried about my mom and dad. I'm their only son, and they need to watch me die.  
>They should be grateful that I chose to die now. There are so many deaths in the beginning they don't have time to replay deaths. My parents won't need to re watch my probably gory but hopefully quick end on the television in the town square back in District Seven.<br>In my peripheral vision I see the girl from nine fall with a sword jutting from her side. My stomach drops as I remember how she was glowing with life the night of the interviews and now she's dead or dying as I still live and breathe.  
>She's lucky, like I'll be lucky when somebody brings me to my end. Our last days were full of wonderful food, high tech gadgets and pampering. Not full of starvation, dehydration, fearing for your life and false hope that you might make it to see the next sunrise.<br>I see Maple, my District counterpart sprinting in my direction, an axe gripped tightly in her hand. On her tail is Glimmer the girl from one. Maple clutches her axe tight; she thinks it will save her. She thinks running away will save her.  
>But Glimmer is fast. Reaching out her weapon less hand she grabs Maple's auburn ponytail. Maple shrieks and falls towards her, tears streaming down her face. Glimmer wastes no time in putting a knife to her throat and cutting a gaping hole all the way across. She smiles as Maple drops her axe and slides to the ground, blood streaming from her throat and staining the ground where we stand.<br>"Better just finish district seven off, no point in waiting." she muses. She looks at my face with a sneer and gazes down at the dead body at our feet. But the words were not directed at me but at her district partner who stood behind me and swung the axe at my neck.  
>Death was fast.<br>Just as I wanted

* * *

><p><strong>Attention everybody this is an extremely important message!<strong>

**Review!**

**That is all...**


	2. Chapter 2: Lillia Klyne, District 3

**There is one swear word i this chapter. I'm sorry If i offend anyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He said we were allies. We were both from the same district he said. We should protect each other he said.<p>

Bastard.

I had been waiting for him to get away from the cornucopia. That was what an ally was supposed to do. I had a plan in my head, get away fast and avoid the careers. Instead _he_ teamed up with _them_. I had a spear- and a knife hidden away in my jacket. I had hoped he would get more. I hoped he would get away from the bloodbath. I had seen them coming from the bloodbath and towards me.

Not out of chance, he was leading them there. I had raised my spear and was ready to throw it as far as a girl from District Three could. When they were twenty feet away the girl from Two sent a knife whizzing through the air and into my throwing arm. I hissed in pain and dropped the spear on the grown. My eyes followed it as it rolled away towards the careers.

But then I ran, I ran fast. As I ran I pulled out the knife and placed it in my other hand. I tried to get the other knife out of my arm but it hurt too much so I left it there. Behind me I heard the thundering footsteps of the five careers as they wove through the trees in pursuit. I jumped and tripped over thick roots that were on the ground, adrenaline was flowing through my veins as the fear grew and grew. I felt tears building behind my eyes.

_I don't want to die, I can't die I'm too young! Fourteen is too young! I have a life to live back home!_

My foot caught on a clump of roots. I screamed in pain and frustration when the forced of my fall drove the knife already in my arm deeper and the other flying ahead deep into thick foliage under a tree. I scrambled forward towards the base of the tree where I had seen my knife go. It was my last hope. But the careers were closer than I thought.

They came up fast, not even out of breath. I felt a hand grab the back of my jacket and pull me away from the ground. I was slammed into the trunk of the tree. Spots covered my vision. When they cleared I saw their faces were filled with glee and expectancy.

"Do it." Said the boy from Two. He looked to Flinn my partner who held my spear in his hand, ready to thrust it into my body. " If you want to live do it!" he ordered. Flinn looked at my face, which had many tear tracks etched on my cheeks. He looked scared. I was scared. I wasn't ready to die. I didn't want to die. I trusted him to keep me alive a little longer, help me get a chance to live.

"Please," I whisper looking at him. Hoping to get through to him "Don't-"but he looks like a career now, one that's about to kill. I hear myself scream and I feel a whit hot pain over my heart.

I hear a canon.

Then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( another Dead... Just so you know I wont be doing everybody who dies. That would be depressing...<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Glimmer Joyce, District 1

** This moment was hard to write. I was thinking of skipping it and moving on but I felt I had to do it.**

* * *

><p>I wake to hear a crashing sound from above , then Cato releasing a multitue of cuss words. My eyes snap open to see our camp below district twelves tree has been invaded by bees. Giant bees. Marvel, Clove, Peeta, Flinn and Cato are running away. Amalia is swarmed by the bees. I gag when I see how she is starting to swell after they sting her. Plumb size welts cover her arms and face. My gag is quickly replaced by a scream. I look down at my arm one of the massive bees is sitting there, analyzing me with it's eyes. I try to shake it off, only to find that shaking it off will make it mad. I also learn that when one is mad they all are. They quickly converge on me. I'm stabbed repeatedly by the stingers. I start swinging my bow trying to bat them away. When the bow gets near them they explode into little pieces. I look to the ground and give a terrified squeak. All around my feet are shiny grey maggots. But the maggots have legs like spiders. I try to run away but fall over. When I hit the ground I see that they sky is blood red and instead of fluffy white clouds they're clouds of ash.<br>I try to get up but find myself paralyzed. My body has swollen to an unimaginable size. I look nothing like the pretty girl I resembled five minutes ago. I scream in frustration.  
>" Help! Help me!" I call, I don't know if anybody heard me. Amalia is gone, I know that. Then suddenly, I don't care because the spider-maggots are coming for me again.<br>I scream again as the spider-maggots start to crawl over my body then burrow under my skin. I close my eyes to make it seem less real. I feel myself writhe as they move under my skin. The earth shifts beneath me from my vilolent body movemnts.

I open my eyes to see Katiss, the bitch who did this to me smiling down at me. Her teeth are dripping with blood. I watch as the bood drips from her mouth and falls down towards me. It lands on one of the lumps left from the tracker jackers. I scream in fright as the blood seared throught the flesh and gore that lay beneath. Katniss runs away then. Doesn't want to relish in the fact that she turned the pretty girl ugly. I start to twitch uncontrollably as the lumps start bursting and oozing shiny orange fluid. I can't take it anymore! I close my eyes to block it out. If I can't see it it's not real. A dark haze starts to come over my mind before I can stop it. It envelopes my mind and I go unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Death by Tracker Jackers was hard to write... Review with opinions please :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Flinn Quincey, District 3

**I just noticed that I have been forgeting to put disclamers on my chapters SO first and foremost I would like to say I do NOT own The Hunger Games.**

**Secondly I would like to say that since Cato throws a bit of a tantrum in this chapter there is swearing.**

* * *

><p>The boom shook the ground and Cato's train of thought. We stormed into the clearing where debris and ash floated through the air after my re activated mines went off.<br>The boy and girl from one and two respectively stand staring at the hole left by the mines. Cato thundered forwards his feet slamming down on the packed earth. His hands are wrapped in his hair. He leaves a trail of hair and swearing as he gets closer to where our supplies used to reside. I walk quickly behind him. I want to check and make sure that the mines have all been activated before Cato decides to continue his tantrum in a minefield.  
>Although, if Cato accidentally treaded on a mine and well ... blew up- would it really be a bad thing?<br>I pick up an assortment of palm sized stones while I walk closer to the cavity in the ground. My feet crunch on pieces of wood and unknown pieces of supplies as I get closer.  
>I hold my breath as I launch the first stone, willing it not to detonate anything. It thuds on the ground, stirring up dust but nothing more. Cato's rage is still bringing out the worst in him. I look over my shoulder to see he is now attempting to pulverize the earth with his fist. Even from this distance I can see that his hair is sparse in quite a few places.<br>I continue throwing rocks. When I get to the end of my rocks foot steps start to mix with the thuds of stone.  
>"All clear," I state, giving them the go ahead to start pilfering through the ashes. Cato storms past me and into the charred space kicking up ashes as he passes. Clove and Marvel decide to be productive and shift through the ashes looking for remnants of our supplies. They have even less success than Cato who seems to be searching violently with his feet.<br>" There's nothing left." Clove declares, throwing her hands up in the air. There's a rustle of burnt unknowns as Cato whirls towards me.  
>" You frigging idiot! Why didn't you say it would blow up the food! Did you think you could trick us! You wuss, didn't have the balls to fight us! Thought you could starve us eh?" Cato's rage is coming off him in waves. Marvel and Clove won't come to my aid now they know better than to get in front of Cato when he's this far gone into a tantrum. "Thought you couldn't outlast us? Coming from your toxic -shit wasteland of a District?" His words are so loud they rattle inside my head. "Well you won't be getting too far jackass." he whispers with venom. I spin quickly realizing just how bad a screwed up. He's ready to kill me.<br>I force my legs to launch me from my spot and sprint away from Cato thundering behind me. I hear him before I feel him. His arms come around my body and wrap around my head. One hand rests on top of my head the other crushes my windpipe. My hands struggle to remove his arm crushing my windpipe. I start gasping; my legs are dangling off the ground. Under my hands I feel Cato's muscles tighten and his arms jerk violently to the side, taking my head with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel's next, then Rue ( I didn't want Rue to die!) since I'm going in order. <strong>

**Untill next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Marvel Tyner, District 1

**Don't own the Hunger Games. :(**

**Now on to Marvel**

* * *

><p>The death of the district three boy had been fast. He had been lucky; if Cato hadn't been so enraged it would have been long and painful. As would have ours if Clove and I hadn't been able to calm him down by telling him that whoever set off the mines was dead.<br>Boy had we been in trouble after Panem's seal disappeared from the sky after showing us that only two tributes were dead. Two tributes that Cato had personally dealt with. We had then put on some of the night vision goggles that we had pilfered from the cornucopia before it exploded. I was then ordered to make a torch and we set out on another round of tribute hunting.  
>It had been a while before we had encountered an issue: we had no food. Cato still being in a pissy mood ordered me to go hunt.<br>"Tributes, mutts or regular animal I don't care" he had said tossing me a net that had been made by that girl from four. Id then tossed the net over my shoulder and proceeded to find a place to wait.

So now, here I am. Concealed behind the leaves of a short yet thick tree. The net gripped tight in my hands, ready to be thrown. My spear lying casually against the trunk of the tree. Every time I hear twigs snapping in the woods my arms tense ready to throw the net. I have many false alarms and quick little rodents that pass by without incident. Then I'm put on red alert when I hear a bigger snap. Not made by an animal or mutt, it's definitely a person.

Watch it be Cato coming to cuss me out about taking to long.

I'm surprised to see it's that tiny girl from eleven. I'm even more surprised by the fact that she did not simply walk into my sights she dropped out of a large pine tree five feet in front of me. Without wasting time or compassion I toss the net over her petite frame causing her to fall to the ground. She let's out a startled shriek as she realizes what's happened. She struggles against the fibres of the rope her breaths fast paced and panicked.  
>I burst out of my hiding spot. A victorious grin on my face. Her face transforms into a mask of terror as she sees me standing there with the spear in my hand. She flops like a fish in the net.<br>" Katniss!" she cries " Katniss!" I stop, hearing the crackle of branches and leaves not too far away. From about that distance I hear  
>" Rue! Rue! I'm coming!" and here I was thinking Katniss was strong, but an alliance with a twelve year old will get you killed I'm about to prove that. But what's a kill without a little fun? I'm fully in the career mindset, kill them.<br>But give the viewers a show.  
>Katniss bursts into the clearing, bow strung. Rue pokes her tiny hands through the net.<br>" Katniss!" she cries in desperation. It is at that moment I drive the spear into her tiny little body. I give a satisfied snarl as it imbeds itself deep into her stomach.  
>I hear a whizzing sound as I am hit in my Adams apple. My hands fly to my throat and meet an arrow that's deep into my throat. A burning sensation courses through my neck and warm blood is seeping through the wound.<br>I pull out the arrow shredding flesh and instigating more blood to flow. Involuntarily I slide onto my knees. Black spots bloom in front of my face as my airway is blocked. I try to cough, try to dispel the blood. But it's no use. That last thing I see is Katniss drawing her bow again. Whether it was to shoot me again, I'd never find out.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't think I would enjoy writing this chapter but I did. Funny how things work out sometimes huh?<strong>

** Review if you please :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Rue Emery, District 11

**I use many a quote From the Hunger Ganes here, It does not belong to me, that honour is all Suzanne Collins's.**

* * *

><p>I felt the harsh fibres of the rope against my face, it's weight brought me down to the ground. I heard myself scream when I hit the ground. I try to move away from the spot where I am sure the career has yet to emerge. There's a rustling and he emerges from the leaves grinning viciously down at me. He smiles like a shark. He has a spear in his hand, and he doesn't look like the type to put it down just because I'm tinier.<br>" Katniss!" I call giving into my frightened emotions " Katniss!" the career stops and listens as Katniss yells from not too far away.  
>"Rue! Rue! I'm coming!" suddenly I am filled with regret. By screaming for her I just told the career where she is and she will soon be here, whether she will escape alive I don't know.<br>I lie there, petrified, the career looms over me, he looks almost angelic with the sun creating a halo around his head, but he is far from an angel.  
>There's a rustle of leaves and Katniss emerges into the clearing. The net casts lines over my vision but I can see she has her now drawn. I manage to weave my hands through the net<br>"Katniss!" I gasp, she's here she can save me!  
>But that was before the careers spear was imbedded in my stomach.<br>I'm not aware of much as the pain courses through my body. I here a twang, Katniss's bow?  
>I feel the ground shake as a body hits the ground; I'm not worried because I realize the thump it made was too big to be Katniss.<br>I turn my head away from the spear protruding from my stomach; blood is seeping through my t-shirt now, lots of it more than I've ever seen in my short life. I see Katniss swinging her bow from left to right ready to shoot down any careers who might intrude.  
>" Are there any more?" she yells the high pitch to her words break through the force field the pain seems to place around my ears.<br>" No," I wheeze, trying to force air out of my rapid moving chest. I need to repeat myself at least three times before I make any impression on her. By the time she is sure that nobody will come I've curled around the spear the career failed to take from my body . Katniss gets down on her knees by my side, she gets slightly pale when she see my wound. I know she's worried about that but I know that there is nothing to do about it. There's no point. I know she can't save me no matter how hard she might try.

" You blew up the food?" I whisper, hopefully she has, it will make the games more fair, Katniss will have one of the best chances of going home.  
>" Every last bit," she assures me with a weak smile, I think she's finally comes to terms with the fact that these are, in fact, my last moments.<br>" You have to win," I tell her, because she has to, She's one of the only decent people in here. Her and Thresh, there the people who deserve to live. Those tributes from two, they're monsters, I would be very upset if they won because they wouldn't even be sorry that 23 other people had to die just so they could live another day.  
>" I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now" she assures me. She looks close to tears now, I try to search for the tears hiding behind my eyes but they aren't there. I'm sure back at home by family hearts are broken. I just hope they realize that I'll be happier now than living with the memories of these games.<p>

She stiffens suddenly when the boom of a canon resonates around the arena. But it's not for me, not yet. She shifts slightly and I grip her hand tightly.  
>'Don't go," I beg.<p>

"Course not. Staying right here," she says. She then moves me so my head is positioned in her lap. The process of getting me here sent t a fire through my stomach but I didn't complain.

" Sing" I say . Looking at Katniss, pleading with my eyes. She gives a little cough then starts to sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Her voice is beautiful, but the words start to break apart as my body starts to go numb. The broken words are the last thing I hear as my eyes flutter shut, letting myself be taken from my short little life.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I would like to ask favour of you who read this story, two actually.<strong>

**1)I shall now only be updating by request, so If you want to read more, review and if you don't then don't, it won't hurt my feelings trust me. I'm probably only doing one more chapter Foxface's so….**

**2)If you wouldn't mind, I would like some suggestions for Foxface's name; her name is really giving me some trouble.**

**So review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kellianne Sawyer, aka Foxface

I **had somebody PM me for Foxface so here she is…..**

* * *

><p>My feet Flitted through the leaves as I left their camp, my hair red hair flowing behind be , broken free from the Pony tail my stylist Devinia had put onto my hair before I was launched into this hellhole.<br>"Try and keep it back, girl" she said. "In these games, your hair gonna be a flag shouting come get me! We don't want that do we?"  
>The colour red, it would be the death of me she had assured me. Gee, thanks.<br>I had masked it though, covering it in mud and leaves. It had worked pretty well, heck I had gotten away with these berries hadn't I?  
>I stopped by a river, deciding it was a safe distance away. I sat down on my knees by the bank. I looked at the handful of berries I had managed to snatch, they were a dark red, I recognized them from the book, and they were safe. If not why would the star crossed lovers have them? It would be suicide!<br>I looked over the berries, selecting the biggest one first. I held it between my thumb and pointer; the sun gleamed off it making the berry look bloody.  
>I tossed the berry in my mouth it plopped onto my tongue, releasing a spurt of tart juice as I punctured the skin with my teeth. I swallowed, liking my lips of any excess juice. I grabbed the next biggest berry. I put it in my mouth. When I tried to swallow I retched. My stomach started burning and my body started to tingle. When I retched the skin off of the berries flew out of my mouth and landed in the river only to be swept away with current?<br>What was going on?  
>I kept retching and my body continues to turn numb. I had no control. I was doubled over my face inches from the cool surface of the water. In it my face was reflected, pale and blotchy.<br>unable to catch catch my breath, I keel over, lying face down in the water for a my stomach still contracting painfully making me gag. Taking the last of my strength I flip myself over so I at least have a chance to breathe.  
>My hair fans out around me, the water washing away the camouflage that had coated the strands of my red hair.<br>My breaths seem incomparably loud to the swishing of the water as it flows around and under my body.  
>My stomach and chest heave, trying to get air in. I can no longer feel the water as it flows around me. The only indication that time hasn't stopped is the gurgling of the water. There's no wind, no animals scurrying through, no tributes.<br>My chest movements are becoming weaker and weaker; I'm trying to tell by body to move.  
><em>Get up<em>  
>Get out of the water.<br>MOVE!  
>I can't!<br>Why can't I?  
><em>The berries.<em>  
>Sadly, I didn't make the connection soon enough. Only in time for the berries to attack my eyesight and then everything else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now remember if you want more you gotta tell me, I'm not a mind reader ;) R&amp;R people<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Thresh Kotyk, District 11

**Don't own the Hunger Games. And for Luvbug13 and ****luckeeduck444****: Cato's chapter is next, although I don't know when that shall be posted.**

* * *

><p>It was hard to hear with the rain. The constant pounding of the water droplets masked his footsteps nicely. I only noticed he was there when he gave a swift kick to my back.<br>It knocked the air out of me to say the least. I stumbled forward, still clutching the coveted backpack in my grasp.  
>"Bastard!" He shouted over the rain. I turned around then, to see Cato the brutal tribute from Two. He just stood there soaked as I was, water weighing down his bangs hair making it obscure his vision.<br>" Because I want to live?" I shouted back to him. His only response is a bellowing war cry; still deafening over the rain. He swung his sword forward in a deadly ark, right for my head. Not ready for combat I threw Two's pack in front of my face to deflect the blow. It would be nice if the force of his primary attack were to greatly decrease the value of whatever the pack contained. But it didn't it just hit and bounced of, like hitting stone. The sword slid away, slicing my personal pack in the process. I hadn't had time to look in it when I was leaving the cornucopia. With the hole in the side of the pack now I could see it contained some sort of knife judging by the handle.  
>Before he had time to swing at me again I made a grab for whatever hopefully-helpful weapon would reside inside. My hand slid into the opening and grabbed the handle. It was sadly smaller than I'd hoped it was. Pulling it away I saw it was a small axe. Nothing incredibly sinister, I had used more potentially harmful items back home.<br>_Home._  
>Everybody was surely glued to the screen right now, watching me to see what I would do. Cower? As was the norm from our tributes. Or fight? Definitely fight. Even if it resulted in my death, I could at least give them a tribute to respect. I flung the packs away to get soaked in mud. Just in front of me Cato brushed the water away from his face. I took that opportunity to swing my newly acquired weapon. He's been training for this though and I didn't faze him. He's quick and goes to swipe across my face. The motion forces him to move his leg forward. I duck and swing at his leg. I feel the blade graze across my forehead, just scraping it. He jerks his leg away from the axe and puts it down fast in a puddle of mud.<br>It seems to happen slowly, the foot that landed in the mud slips out from under him. His face turns into a snarl and his arms flail as he tries to regain his balance. In the sky thunder begins to rumble and a fork of lightning dances across the sky casting a sudden shadow over our faces. The sword goes flying through the rain as he hits the ground; it swivels through the air and lands in the tall grass that lays not far beyond. Now being a Career he could probably kill me without a weapon so I don't intend to give him the opportunity.  
>Quicker than I thought I could, I grab him and hoist him off the ground. He sends a kick that is dangerously close to my groin, but instead it hits my thigh; not doing too much damage. His back is to me as I move my axe to his throat. The thunder rumbles again and Cato thrashes as I put the blade to his throat. Just above us a bolt of lightning emerges. It crackles all the way down to the ground. It doesn't bother to go around me, or even hit Cato. But instead it goes straight for me. Heat was the last sensation I felt before I died.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Those awful Gamemakers! They're dirty scum….<strong>

**I'm thinking of slipping Clove in with Cato's chapter next since I left her out of her spot in line cause I didn't feel like writing her…. but now I do!**

**Read and Review you awesome people!**


	9. Chapter 9:Cato Braun, District 2

**I know I said I'd put Clove in this chapter but I didn't. I'm sorry! So it's just Cato today.**

* * *

><p>I was in hell. Yet I was still breathing.<br>I didn't even hear them approach, I'd been looking at the dried up riverbed, I had no idea why they hadn't just attacked. When I'd lifted my head my eyes came level with the dogs. Except they weren't dog's eyes, they were human. They were Cloves. She had a pack behind her, they saw me and started snarling and snapping. The Clove-dog tensed its muscles, ready to spring at my face. I get up fast and she ends up getting a good shot at my heels.  
>I start crashing through the trees, the mutts are not on my heels but they're not far enough away to make me feel safe. I look behind me, by the riverbed two dogs; one with blond and one with red fur, are tearing apart my backpack. I don't know what happened to my knives or spear or sword, but it's not looking to good. One of the dogs jumps out in front of me and pounces. She's so tiny that she doesn't really pose any threat, seeing as I was prepared enough by the fact that I had put my armour on that District 11 had kept from me. When she pounced I have a swift kick to her brown fur covered stomach. I didn't watch to see where she landed I just kept running.<br>And so did the mutts. They would lash out when I started to loose speed, nipping at my fingers and hands that were not covered by the armour. What confused me was that, besides the tiny brown mutt, none of them had tried to take me down and rip my throat out. But then I realized they wanted to get me together with District twelve. Hopefully there was a pack of dogs on them too, hopefully she would want to leave lover boy behind and they'd both get eaten. One could only hope.  
>I found out that my prediction was not true as the mutts drove me through their camp or something. I didn't really have time to look.<br>It was downhill from there.  
>We had been corralled to the cornucopia the dogs snapping at our heels. There was a point where I'd gotten Lover boy in a headlock, and Katniss was ready to shoot me. But she loved Peeta to much to kill him by killing me. They boys blood had been dripping down his leg and onto the suffice of the cornucopia, making it slippery. I'd thought I'd been a last attempt to remove my hand from his throat when he ran his bloody fingers over the back of my hand. But he'd been painting a target. I realized too late, the arrow went into my hand, making me drop the boy who slammed against me. I'd have stayed glanced if it weren't for the blood that coated the metal of the cornucopia.<br>All the air left my body when I hit the ground. Then they attacked.  
>The mutts jumped ripped and snarled, I'd tried rolling around and trying to squirm out of the pack but they kept on biting and snarling and ripping at my body. The only thing gleaned from my maneuvers was that I spotted a knife, wedged in between the ground and base of the cornucopia. I'd grabbed it and starting cutting through the pack. I didn't kill many but in the midst of this and the pain they were causing, any small defeat felt like a major one.<br>The knife only made them worse, one of them managed to rip through the body armour on my torso. When there was no longer anything there to protect me that's where they aimed. Their teeth sank into my skin. I remember screaming, I remember seeing chunks of flesh flying and I remember the hot blood pouring down my body. Why was I not hearing any other human scream besides my own? The mutts should have gotten the others too. But as I listened some more I heard no other pained cries except my own. When a mutt clenched its jaw around my shoulder I struggle, but it only puts the fangs deeper as they drag me into the cornucopia.  
>It was worse inside the cornucopia, I couldn't see anything. I only felt the ripping of my skin and my body being reduced to a slab of raw meat.<br>Suddenly they leave. And I'm alone with my pain. Every movement I make, whether it be breathing or trying to move is fire, coursing through my body.  
>Some how I made it to the mouth of the cornucopia. I didn't know how much time had past. I didn't know how long I had been in agonizing pain. I just knew I wanted it to end.<br>So when Katniss appeared above me, arrow notched and ready to shoot I said one thing: Please.  
>Because this Career, this fighting machine, didn't want to win if it meant you had to remember the pain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
